A display camera is a display into which a digital camera unit has been integrated. The camera and the display can be used concurrently, i.e. the user can view an image on the display while the integrated camera unit is operated. Typically the display camera comprises a touch sensitive display.
A display camera is capable of shooting both still images and video. Use of the camera unit while simultaneously inputting commands through the touch sensitive display is often required, for example when a video conversation and use of other functions of the device comprising the display camera is desired by a user of the device.